1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasing apparatus for removing a shuttering and the like from a molding such as a light-weight concrete panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in removing a shuttering from a molding such as a concrete panel, after the curing of the concrete panel, the shuttering has been removed by the hand work at a very low working efficiency.
Furthermore, recently, necessities have been voiced for lighter materials for the residence construction and lowered costs of architectural structures, with the result that cellular concrete panels and the like have been used as panel materials. Even for these cellular concrete panels, releasing means usable at a high efficiency have been demanded from a necessity for shorter construction terms.